Much Better
by naleyjamiescott23
Summary: A story about Nick Lucas and Miley Stewart and the story around their performance of "Before the Storm". Please read and review. This is Legal.
1. Chapter 1

Much Better

**Just a one shot story of a possible fictional back story to the performance of "Before the Storm" by Nick and Miley. I of course don't own anything but the plot line.**

**The last names are Lucas and Stewart from their Disney Channel shows.**

**The title of this story comes from the name of one the songs from the Jonas Brothers new CD called "Lines, Vines and Trying Times" and of course "Before the Storm" is also a song from that CD as well. This story is purely based on what I want to have happen after watching the video of their performance many times.**

_________________________________

During a break from filming her movie "The Last Song" Miley Stewart is invited to preform her duet of "Before the Storm" with Nick Lucas at the opening night of Nick and his brothers US leg of their world tour. Their US tour was to kick off in Dallas, Texas.

She happily accepted the invitation to perform and was on a flight to Texas the morning of the concert so that she would be there for sound-check before the concert.

She has been reconnecting with Nick and is secretly hoping that the two of them can get back together and start dating again because she realizes that she was the happiest when he was in her life.

Before she knows it the plane as landed in Texas and within minutes all the passengers are out of their seats with their carry-on luggage making their way to the exit. Miley stands and follows the crowd with her luggage off the plane and into the airport with her dad. They walk toward the main entrance of the airport after getting their checked luggage.

They grab a cab and begin the drive to the stadium where the concert will be held after checking into their hotel.

"Daddy, I want to be more than just friends with Nick. I am hope that we can get back together. After all we are both more grown up than we were since the first time we dated. Maybe it will work this time." Miley says.

Billy looks over at his daughter on the ride to the stadium and says, "I agree that you both have matured during your time apart and that as long as you both know that relationships take work and communication to last you two should be doing good. Just so you know that whatever you decide I will be supportive of you and your decision. I love Nick, he is a great kid."

"Thank you Dad." Miley says.

They pull into the parking lot of the venue to see all the trucks, busses and such that are parked in the parking lot.

They make their way into the building to be greeted by tour crew members.

They follow the signs to where her dressing room will be, which it appears to be located just down the hallway from the brothers' dressing room.

Once she and her dad gets settled in the dressing room she tells her dad that she is going to say hi the guys and their family and will be back in while.

She walks down the hallway and gets to the door that is slightly open. She stops as she hears the brothers talking and doesn't want to interrupt them and is about to turn around to go back to her dressing room when she hears the voice of her favorite person say, "I'm so happy that Miley is going to be here today to perform "Before the Storm" with me. I haven't been this happy since before we started hanging out together. I am thinking that I would like for her to be my girlfriend again and I really hope that she feels the same way about me as I do about her."

She gasps and covers her mouth as she hears that he shares the same feelings that she has.

Kevin puts his hand on Nick's shoulder and says, "If that is what is going to make you happy then I am happy for you and it would be great to have my 'little sister' around more."

Miley smiles at that comment that Kevin made.

Joe shares a similar comment about what Nick has said.

"Well, I'll talk to her tonight and see what happens." Nick says.

Miley quietly makes her way back down the hallway a little bit before saying, "I'll be right back daddy I'm going to go say hi to Nick, Joe, and Kevin."

She begins walking toward the room where she was just standing at and lightly knocks on the door.

"Hello?" Miley asks and gently pushes the door open after Joe calls for her to come in.

"Hey guys, its so good to see you again." Miley says as she goes to hug Kevin, Nick and then Joe who picks her up in a tight hug and spins her around.

"ugh Joe getting dizzy and your cutting off my air supply." She says with a slight laugh.

Joe puts her back on her feet and says sorry.

"It's okay, I missed you to Joey." Miley says.

"Your lucky that I like you because you are the only one that I would let call me that." He says.

"Why thank you." Miley says.

"Hey, I'm also very fond of you too Miley." Kevin says

"Well I love you all, especially you Nick." Miley says.

Miley's thoughts are "Did I really just say that out loud. Well it is probably better that he hears it because it is the truth."

They spend the remaining time hanging out together before they start doing soundcheck.

Soon it is Nick and Miley's turn to run through their duet together.

Miley begins with her part that starts the song.

Miley:

I know this isn't what I wanted,

I never thought it'd come this far,

Just thinking back to where we started,

And how we lost all that we are.

She looks over at Nick as she sings and smiles at him when he begins to sing and playing his guitar.

Nick:

We were young and times were easy.

But I could see it's not the same.

I'm standing here but you don't see me,

I'd give it all for that to change.

And I don't want to lose her,

Don't wanna let her go.

They move around on the round stage after being raised up from the center of the stage.

Miley:

Standin' out in the rain,

Need to know if it's over,

'Cuz I would leave you alone.

Nick:

I'm flooded with all this pain,

Knowing I'll never hold her

Both:

Like I did

Before the storm

(Yeah, before the storm)

Nick:

With every strike of lightning,

Miley:

Comes a memory that lasts.

Both:

And not a word is left unspoken,

As the thunder starts to crash.

Miley:

Maybe I

Should give up.

Standin' out in the rain,

Need to know if it's over,

'Cuz I would leave you alone.

Nick:

I'm flooded with all this pain,

Knowing I'll never hold her

Both:

Like I did

Before the storm

Miley:

Trying to keep

The lights from going out

Both:

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.

We always say,

That a heart is not whole

Without the one who gets you through the storm.

Both:

Standin' out in the rain,

Knowin' that it's really over.

Please don't leave me alone.

I'm flooded with all this pain,

Knowing I'll never hold ya,

Like I did,

Before the storm.

Like I did

Before the storm.

They had been giving each other secret looks as they were singing. Once the song ended they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

Without breaking eye contact with Miley he address the band, "That sounded great guys. Great job."

"Miley can we talk?" He asks

Miley nods as she follows him off the stage to sit in one of the rows of chairs that are being placed around the stage.

"Miley, I've had a great time hanging out with you again and realizing just how strong my love for you is and it is only getting stronger as time goes on and I guess what I am trying to say is that I would like for you to be my girlfriend and for me to be your boyfriend again. So what do you say?" Nick says.

Miley looks shocked and very happy at the same time. Without listening to her head she choices the listen to her heart. She puts her hand over his before looking into his beautiful eyes. With a wide bright smile on her face she gives him the answer he has been waiting months to hear.

"Yes Nick, I would love nothing more to be your girlfriend again and for you to be my boyfriend again." Miley says.

Nick grins and pulls her to him and kisses her the way they have both been wanting to for so long.

"I've missed that." He says

"So have I, are we going to go public with this what?" She asks.

Nick pulls Miley to him so that her back is against his front and wraps his arms around her waist before answering her.

"I think that we should just let them think what they want and keep that part of our lives private as long as we can and for now the only people that need to know are our friends and family because we know they won't leak the news to the press if we ask them not to." Nick says.

"That sounds good to me. I love you Nick." Miley says.

Nick smiles and rests his chin on her head and says, "I love you too Miles."

Joe and Kevin are on the stage working on the placement of instruments, microphone stands, and such when Joe looks out over where the chairs are and sees Nick with his arms around Miley and Miley resting her head back against his shoulder with her arms over top of Nick's arms.

Joe nudges Kevin and points to Nick and Miley.

"It's about time." He says.

"So how are you feeling now?" Nick asks

Miley smiles as she tilts her head up to look at Nick before saying,"I'm feeling much better now that I am in your arms again."

Nick smiles, "Well good, It feels good to have you back in my arms like this."

Nick leans down to kiss Miley softly on the lips. After a couple minutes they pull away and look out around the stadium they are in.


	2. Chapter 2

Much Better

Chapter 2

Well when we last left our favorite couple they had reunited and became a couple again after running through their song "Before the Storm" at the soundcheck at the venue in Dallas, TX.

Miley and Nick had to reluctantly pull themselves away from each other so that Nick could continue running through their songs for the show.

Miley sits in the chairs where she and Nick were previously sitting to watch the boys do what they do best. After a couple songs Robbie comes out into stage area to find his daughter.

He sees her sitting in the first row of chairs and walks closer to her and sits down in the row behind her.

"Hey Miley." He says

Miley turns around and sees her dad sitting behind her.

"Hi, dad is every thing settled." She asks

He nods that it is. "I thought that you were going to go right back to the dressing room so I had to come and find you. You seem to be doing much better." He says.

Miley nods and turns to face him. "Nick and I are back together dad. He doesn't want the press to know. According to the press Hannah and the Jonas Brothers are friends which we are. " She says.

Robbie puts his hand on her arm before saying, "That's great! bud."

Miley smiles happy that her dad is happy about the fact that she and Nick are dating again.

Before she knows it the guys are done with most of their songs and are ready to break for lunch before they have to do a couple TV interviews, mainly one with Larry King for his show.

One of the tour crew members walks over to her to hand her a couple of bags.

The crew person tells her, "These are bagged lunches for you and Nick."

"Thank you very much." Miley says

"Your welcome." the crew member says and heads back over to the food table where Joe and Kevin are.

Nick walks over to where Miley is standing with lunch for herself and for him.

"Hey, you guys sounded great." She tells him.

"Thank you, I hope we sound like that tonight during the show." He says as he take the bag from her and puts his arm around her shoulders and leads her to the back wall to sit down in some seats.

After sitting down and pulling a sandwich out of her bag and taking a bite out of it, she swallows and looks at Nick before saying, "I told my dad about us."

Nick pulls the bottle of water away from his mouth and looks at her, "What did he say?"

"He said that he was happy for us and that he really likes you." Miley says.

Nick sighs, "Well good I'm glad that he is happy for us."

Miley and Nick are eating lunch when they hear his mom calling his puppy.

"Elvis, get back here!" Denise says.

Nick looks up and smiles when he sees his dog run towards him and his mother following along behind.

"He got so excited when he saw you over here Nick and just took off on me." Denise says.

"It's okay mom, I'm happy to see you too buddy." Nick says to Elvis.

"Well I'll leave you three alone. I have to go track down your little brother and your father." Denise says.

"See you around." Nick says.

Denise smiles and waves as she heads off to find other family members.

Elvis looks up at Nick and licks his face.

"I love you too." Nick says and kisses the top of Elvis' head and pets him.

Elvis starts sniffing Miley before deciding that she was okay. He put his paw on Miley's knee.

"He likes you Miley." Nick says

"I'm glad that he likes me. He is such a sweet dog." Miley says petting Elvis' head.

Nick smiles. "Watch this" Nick says before he leans down by Elvis and says, "Go get Joe."

Elvis looks at Nick and then follows where Nick us pointing to Joe. "Then come back to me with him." He says.

Elvis barks standing up and then runs over to where Joe is standing, He stops in front of Joe and barks.

Joe reaches down to pet him. Elvis then walks behind him and starts pushing Joe forward with his head.

Nick and Miley laugh at the sight of Joe being pushed forward by Elvis.

"Good boy Elvis!" Nick calls to praise him.

Elvis continues to push Joe towards where Nick and Miley are sitting.

"Where are you taking me?" Joe asks.

Elvis just barks and lifts his head towards Nick and Miley. Joe looks up and nods.

"It's okay, I can walk." Joe tells Elvis.

They reach Nick and Miley. Elvis sits in front of Nick and looks at him.

Nick smiles and pats his head, "Good job Elvis." Nick pulls a doggy treat from his pocket and gives it to Elvis who is happy with his reward and lays down by Nick's feet.

Miley, Nick and Joe talk a while before Joe heads back towards the stage and Miley and Nick sneak in a few moments of lip locking before being called back for rehearsals.

Ten minutes later they are still going at it as some would put it.

Kevin and Joe are on stage waiting for Nick.

"Nick we need you to rehearse with us, you two can make out later!" Kevin calls.

Nick and Miley pull away slightly embarrassed and Nick tells her they will pick up where they left off later.

Nick walks back to the stage.

Chapter 3

Concert


	3. Chapter 3

Much Better

Chapter 3

It is now time for the concert. Nick and his brothers have been up on stage doing what they love to do, which is performing and making music.

Miley is getting ready for her duet with Nick. She doesn't hear any of the noise around her as she gets into what some people might call 'the zone'. It's only when her dad nudges her that she comes back to reality to hear him say, "Your on bud. You'll do great!"

Miley smiles at her dad and takes the microphone from him and heads over to where Nick is standing on the center circle of the stage that will raise them up to stage level where Kevin and Joe are with the band.

She stands next to him as he tunes his guitar. He looks over at her before saying, "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She tells him.

He smiles and leans in and kisses her. He pushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear before saying, "It's just you and me out there singing to each other." Nick pauses in mid sentences as they can hear the loud shrieking of the fans who are waiting for the next song. He continues with, "Just you and me and a stadium packed full of our devoted, crazy fans." Nick says with a laugh as the music from the band starts and the lights and fog begins on the stage above them.

They are slowly raised up to the stage as Nick starts to play.

Nick looks over at her and smiles as she begins to sing.

Miley:

I know this isn't what I wanted,

I never thought it'd come this far,

Just thinking back to where we started,

And how we lost all that we are.

She looks over at Nick and smiles widely

Nick:

We were young and times were easy.

But I could see it's not the same.

I'm standing here but you don't see me,

I'd give it all for that to change.

And I don't want to lose her,

Don't wanna let her go.

They move around on the round stage after being raised up from the center of the stage.

Miley:

Standin' out in the rain,

Need to know if it's over,

'Cuz I would leave you alone.

Nick:

I'm flooded with all this pain,

Knowing I'll never hold her

Both:

Like I did

Before the storm

(Yeah, before the storm)

Nick introduces Miley to the crowd and they all cheer.

Nick:

With every strike of lightning,

Miley:

Comes a memory that lasts.

Both:

And not a word is left unspoken,

As the thunder starts to crash.

Miley:

Maybe I

Should give up.

Standin' out in the rain,

Need to know if it's over,

'Cuz I would leave you alone.

Nick:

I'm flooded with all this pain,

Knowing I'll never hold her

Both:

Like I did

Before the storm

Miley:

Trying to keep

The lights from going out

Both:

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.

We always say,

That a heart is not whole

Without the one who gets you through the storm.

Both:

Standin' out in the rain,

Knowin' that it's really over.

Please don't leave me alone.

I'm flooded with all this pain,

Knowing I'll never hold ya,

Like I did,

Before the storm.

Like I did

Before the storm.

They sing the last part of the song facing each other. Miley grins at Nick as she slowly lowers her microphone to the cheers and screams of the fans.

Nick announces her name one last time as the center circle on the stage begins to lower. Nick leans into her and puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek.

He whispers in her ear, "That was great! I'll see you after the show."

Miley whispers a response of, "Yes it was and okay."

Nick hops off of the lower stage and takes his guitar strap off and hands it to a crew member.

Miley waves to the crowd as she is almost out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Much Better

Chapter 4

Miley goes back to her dressing room and watches the rest of the concert on the flat screen TV.

She sits down on the couch after getting something to drink and taking her shoes off. She looks up from the TV when she hears the door open, she sees her dad walk into the dressing room and shuts the door behind him.

He sits down on the couch next to her and puts his hand on her knee and looks at her and says, "You were great out there tonight and it seems like they want you to travel with them for part of their US leg of their tour."

Miley looks surprised and says that she would love to join them on tour.

Her dad smiles and tells her that he'll let Nick's parents know.

Miley nods and turns back to the TV and smiles as she watches Nick and his brothers perform.

Before they know it the concert comes to an end and Miley is brought back on stage for the ending and receives hugs from the guys.

They all get off stage and when they are backstage Nick wraps his arm around her waist as they are being lead down hallways to where their cars are waiting for them to take them to their hotel.

Miley's dad has taken all of her stuff out to the car and ready for the drive to the hotel.

Nick and Miley pass Nick's parents, "Mom, is it okay if I ride to the hotel with Miley and her dad?"

"Sure, as long as when you get there you come up to the room and get some sleep after saying good night." Denise says.

Nick smiles and nods his head in consent, "That's great! thanks mom and I will." He says.

They get to the cars and Nick, Miley, and Robbie get into one car along with Elvis. Joe, Kevin, Frankie and their parents get into the other car. The tour bus is at the hotel.

It is summer time and Miley is on summer vacation. Robbie sits in the front in the drivers seat ant Roxy sits in the seat next to him while Miley, Nick and Elvis are in the back.

Nick laces his hand with hers and kisses the back of her hand.

"So what you say to maybe coming on the road with me and my family for a while this summer while you are off?" He asks.

"That would be great. I have to finish with the movie first but I could possibly get away for a weekend or two depending on filming and do a couple shows with you guys. I'll need check with my dad first." Miley says.

"Well, lets hope that he says yes." Nick says.

Miley nods her head and lays her head on Nick's shoulder relaxing and enjoying being with him on the ride to their hotel.

They soon arrive at the hotel after the rest of Nick's family and follow Miley's dad into the hotel that they have already checked into earlier in the day.

Robbie turns to Miley and says, "I'll be up in our room, here is your key and don't be too long, you had a long day and need to sleep."

"No problem daddy, thanks and I need to ask you something. Nick asked me if I would like to come on tour with him and his family if they and you agree to it when I have time off from filming, you and other family members would have to travel with me." Miley asks.

"Well if his parents say that it would be okay with them, I would agree to it as long as you have time off of the movie and that I would be with you on the road." Her dad says.

Miley smiles big and hugs her dad and when he releases her she stands next to Nick and puts her hand into his.

"I'll see you upstairs." He says and gets into the elevator.

When the doors close Miley squeals and wraps her arms around Nick's neck and kisses him on the cheek.

Nick presses the elevator button and while they wait they stand there talking about the upcoming shows and what she has going on when she gets back to the movie the next afternoon.

The elevator arrives and luckily it is empty and they have some peace and privacy on the way to their rooms.

They get to their floor and walk down the hallway holding hands talking nonstop like average teenagers do.

Just down the hall they realize that their rooms are next to each other. They stop in front of her door.

"Tonight was great and It was a blast to get to perform with you again. I love listening to your beautiful voice it was amazing that I could focus long enough on the lyrics to sing and not get lost in your presences and in your simple touches. I love you." Nick says holding her hands in his.

"Aww, you are quite the sweet talker aren't you. I enjoyed it very much and if possible even more than you. Thank you for that and I love you too." Miley says.

She leans in and lets their lips touch softly. The kiss turns into a deeper more passionate one and lasts for what seems like hours which in reality is only a couple of minutes.

They pull away. Miley looks at him and says, "I have to go but I'll see you in the morning and for breakfast."

Nick nods his head as he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear saying, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night"

"Good Night Nick." Miley says.

They kiss one last time as Miley opens the door to her room and waves as Nick walks to his door and opens it and with one last smile at each other they let the doors shut behind them knowing that what they have between them is a much stronger love than before.

Next:

Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Much Better

Chapter 5

***Before I begin with chapter 5 I need to clear up some details of the story for myself and for those of you who are reading this story. In the summary of this story I stated that the last names of the main characters are **_**Lucas and Stewart **_** from their respective Disney Channel shows although I don't mention the last names very often but I believe that you all know what I mean as you read through this story. When I said that Miley has some filming to do, it is intended that her as Hannah is the one that is filming a movie and that her as herself is dating Nick Lucas a singer in the band JONAS with his two older brothers Kevin and Joe Lucas. They tour with their mom, dad, and little brother (I can't remember their character names on the show so I used the names Denise, Kevin Sr. , and Frankie) Also they will have a dog named Elvis(Nick's pet dog).**

**As for the Stewart family it will be; Robbie Stewart (dad), Jackson (brother). Oliver and Lily while make some appearances as well as their alter egos Mike Standley III and Lola Luffnagle(I think that's the last name?).**

**I will be making some things up as I go, being that I have no real set plan for where this story will go. So please hang in there with me and lets see how it goes.***

Lucas Family's Hotel Room

Morning

Nick is still sleeping in his bed, he and his brothers have a rare day off with nothing to do except they have to travel to the next city on their tour.

Nick is dreaming something wonderful witch the smile on his face supports the reasoning for his smile.

Meanwhile in the Stewart's room

Miley is still sleeping and in her room dreaming of what her life might be like if she marries Nick.

_Dream_

_Many Many Many years in the future in a snowy cabin in Utah at Christmas time Miley sits in front of the fireplace in the cabin that she and her husband Nick Lucas, who was a member of a music band called JONAS with his two older brothers, consider to be their second home because that is what is. Their primary residence is in Texas. They come up to this house as many times as they can with their children Alexander James Lucas, 7 and Hannah Elizabeth Lucas, 3._

_This Christmas season is different because this year Nick's parents rented a house on the same street as theirs, as did Kevin and his family, Joe and his family did the same, as well as Frankie (or Frank as he now goes by) and his family._

_It is early morning and Miley is the only one awake at the moment because everyone had a full day the previous day of snowboarding sledding, skiing, ice skating. Each family went out and cut down their own Christmas tree and had dinner together and tonight each family is having their own private family dinners._

_Miley leans back in her chair reading the newspaper and drinking some of her favorite tea. She just got back into the house after taking their dog Elvis for a walk. _

_He walks over to her and lays down by her feet and looks up at her before softly barking at her. She looks down at him and smiles as she extends her hand to scratch his head._

_"How are you doing old boy?" she asks him. _

_He looks up at her and rubs his head against her as their 2 kittens run into the room; one orange and white and the other a tabby._

_Before long the rest of her family wakes up and she and Nick sit at the kitchen table eating breakfast with their kids. _

_Miley stands up and leans over next to Nick and says, "I'll get them ready for the day in the snow if you clean up the kitchen for me?" _

_Nick looks up and smiles, "You got yourself a deal Mrs. Lucas" He leans in and kisses her._

_"Thank you Mr. Lucas" She says and ruffles his hair a bit_

_"Come on kids lets go get ready." she says_

_Alex jumps off his chair and grabs his little sisters hand and runs off up the stairs. "Come on Mom your loosing the race!" Alex calls to her._

_Miley laughs and takes off after them, "Hey, I didn't know that it was a race"_

_Nick just laughs._

_Soon the family is spending a fun filled day in the snow and before they know it they are back home and ready for their dinner reservations at a restauranat that is on top of the mountain called Snowy some thing or other and the only way to get there is to take a sleigh ride pulled by horses up the mountain._

_They are all bundled up and climbing into the sleigh with Nick and Miley in the middle and each have a kid sitting next to them._

_The sleigh begins its climb up the mountain and Miley can't help but think that all of this that she is surrounded by is one of the most romantic settings that she has seen. She loops her arm through Nick's and rests her head on his shoulder and says, "This is so romantic, I love you"_

_Nick turns his head to her and says, "Yes it is and I love you too" They kiss _

_At that moment it begins to snow _

_End of dream_

Nick and Miley both wake up, "What a great dream they both say

Nick walks out of his room and towards the kitchen where he sees his family is sitting at the table waiting for him to arrive before they begin eating breakfast.They look up as he walks into the room.

Nick can't seem to get the smile off of his face as he sits down at the kitchen table where his brothers, mother and father are sitting.

His dog Elvis walks over to him and sits down next to him and puts one of his paws on Nick's leg waiting to be petted.

Nick starts petting his puppy with one hand while he receives stares from his family. When he turns to look at them and say, "Good morning everyone" He can tell by the looks on their faces that they want him to fill them in on how he and Miley are doing.

His mom walks over to him and sets a cup of coffee down in front of him while running a hand through his hair. "So how did last night go?" She asks.

He looks up at her still grinning. "It was great! I can't keep the smile off my face." He tells her and the rest of the family.

Kevin chimes in from his spot at the table with a bowl of cereal with,"We noticed, it looks like you slept with a clothes hanger in your mouth."

The others get a laugh out of his comment. Nick laughs as well and states that it would hurt if he had slept with a hanger in his mouth.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Nick." his father says.

"Thank you, I am." Nick says has he takes another drink of coffee and then in a matter of minutes they are all passing food around the table eating and talking over each other. They talk about the coming days plans.

They are on tour while they are on summer break from school.

This is shorter than what I wanted it to be; however, the next chapter should be longer and have more detail about their day off.

Chapter 6

day off fun


End file.
